Will You Be My Valentine?
by initforthefanfiction
Summary: Its after Valentine's Day in the Host Club and the club is sending out belated boxes of chocolate! When even the club members get to partake in the fun, who will Haruhi's valentine be? 3rd person POV
1. Chapter 1

(**Before You Read:**

Dear Readers, this is my very first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. Given that, I am very very conscientious about it, and I really want you, as the reader to tell me if I should continue it or scrap it. I've written many fanfictions, Supernatural and Twilight mostly, but used different names of this for the sake of my absent mind for passwords hehe. I promise I will remember this one, and if you like it, it would be great if you tell me to continue. It's kinda really bad, and if I mistake any information in this feel free to tell me. xoxo )

Haruhi Fujioka grasped the blank note clutched in between her small hands. She had wanted to write Tamaki in the space provided for the receiving end, but she had also wanted to write Kyoya and Mori and Honey and Hikaru and Kaoru. Yet she couldn't shake that itching feeling the real owner of that spot was, in fact, Tamaki Suoh, the self-given patriarch of the Ouran High School Host Club, a group of males (and one female) seeking the happiness of all women. The Host Club had recently hosted a Valentine's Day Lonely Hearts party, and part of the fun was every woman would write down a name on a card, and on Friday each recipient would get a box of chocolates. Even the "men" wrote down names themselves, and that left Haruhi with a blank note and no idea who to write on it. She took it home in a desperate attempt to find her answer there. It seemed the fates had it out for her, because it was ten minutes before her usual leaving time for school and she had all but remembered it was there. Which was why she was standing in the middle of the kitchen with a blank notecard and an expression to match.

_You can do this_, she told herself. _Just pick up the pen and put it to the page, first a T, then an A... Better said done..._ Even her thoughts led her with the same resolution to her problems.

There wasn't one.

Haruhi glanced up at the small digital clock on her stove.

Five minutes left.

With a gulp, she grabbed a felt-tipped pen from her pocket and scrawled a name on the paper.

_That would just have to do._ With a sigh, she stepped out of the house, completely ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

"You write your valentine yet Haruchan?"

Haruhi hadn't even noticed the bright blonde hair and big brown eyes of Mitsukuni Haninozuka until he was inches from her face. Apparently, Mori, Takashi Morinozuka, was holding his arms and Honey was dangling just to talk to her.

"I, uhh, did Honey." She nodded to him, then looked up at Mori.

"Who's your valentine, Mori?" Blotches of pink crowded Morinozuka's solemn face, a sight that cause Haruhi to giggle, sidestepping away from Honey and Mori. Haruhi didn't wait for Mori's response. Waiting for him to speak is like waiting for the first sweet droplets of rain in a desert drought.

She looked around the Music room, relieved but also a bit concerned that no one from the Host Club had approached her throughout the day. Kyoya was sitting against the wall in his corner as usual, and the two cousins were messing around as usual. As for the twins and Tamaki, they were nowhere to be found.

As if they were on cue, the Hitachiin twins pranced inside, running up to Haruhi behind her back and grabbing each of her shoulders.

"Who's your valentine Haruhi?" They shouted in unison.

"Who, huh?" Hikaru whispered.

"You might as well tell us now," Kaoru scoffed, smiling slyly as he always does.

Haruhi smiled , turning to look at the twins.

"It is a secret boys. Hikaru," she pointed to Hikaru, "and Kaoru," her other hand pointed at the other twin. Both of them got a bit visually angry that she could always tell them apart, but she knew inside they adored her for it.

"Well it better be me," each brother declared, but then looked at each other and started play-fighting. It was never real for the brothers. They loved each other too much to cause actual damage to one another. Alike almost everything the Host Club did and stood for, it was all for show. One of the many things that Haruhi knew for a fact was that even though it sounded like Tamaki poured his heart and soul to each girl that passed through, his heart was really in her possession.

The thought made Haruhi's cheeks blush a vibrant red.

Kaoru noticed this before she could hide it though, and he froze in mid-slap.

"Ohh, Haruhi's blushing. Isn't that cute." He walked over to her, holding his hand to her cheek.

"Your'e so warm," he whispered in awe.

Hikaru stood back, a scowl on his face. Kaoru's yellowish-brown eyes stared down into Haruhi's mud brown ones, and it only caused her to blush even more.

It was these moments that made picking her valentine one of hardest feats she's ever had to face.

"I uhh... stop it..." Haruhi smacked his hand away, looking down.

Kaoru gave her a weird look, rubbing his hand and cooing as if he were trying to heal it.

"No one has ever hit me like that."

At that very moment, there was a loud crash and a familiar shriek. Guided by the noise, Kaoru's eyes snapped up to the door, his incessant whining coming to an abrupt halt.

"HARRRUUUHHHIIIII!"

(That's it so far. Cliffhanger, huh? Just kidding, we kinda all know who it is *blushes creepily and smiles*. So yeah, if you guys and girls like this then just tell me and I'll continue it. Catcha on the flip side xoxo)


	2. Chapter 2

(**Cutting Straight To the Story)**

Fearfully, Haruhi turned around to see two dozen balloons flooding the music room. Each one had a cheesy love saying like, "Be Mine", "You're the One for Me", and "I Love you".

And beneath all those balloons was a figure with a dozen, maybe a hundred, even a thousand roses in their hands, stepping forward and stumbling, almost dropping the lot of them.

"HARUHI?!" The familiar voice called, a bit muffled from the roses.

"WHERE"S MY VALENTINE?!"

This made Haruhi scoff. If the voice hadn't told her who it was, the sheer arrogance would've been a dead giveaway.

Tamaki.

"Suoh I never said you were my…"

Loud instruments interrupted her, the sound coming from behind the roses and the balloons.

Tamaki walked forward, making way for a large band, with OHS on each of their glossy uniforms.

_Tamaki hired the entire school band for me?! _

Any other girl would've swooned and insisted it were, "romantic."

But Haruhi was not that kind of girl.

"TAMAKI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," she shouted over the band. They were playing something she didn't recognize, maybe something Valentine's Day or love related?

As Haruhi walked forward to him, she realized his hands were dripping blood.

"Tamaki!"

After Haruhi pulled each and every rose carefully out of his hands, his face finally revealed, frozen in a smile as tears rolled out of his eyes.

"Haru…hi…these are… for you…" He whispered, still smiling, creeping Haruhi out a little bit.

With a harsh slap from Haruhi, Tamaki went back to 'normal', letting out a single deafening squeal.

"Oh Haruhi, I love you, I got my girl a Valentine's Day present, even though it's past Valentine's Day, rue Valentine's for falling on a Saturday! I would've sent you all this at your house but Kyoya wouldn't give me your home address, and I didn't think you'd want to wake up to all this splendor, being common and all…" Tamaki rambled as Haruhi tried to tend to his wounds.

Two pink soft hands lay in front of Haruhi, many tiny cuts scattered them, some bigger than others. Haruhi pulled out her first aid kit from her satchel, but Tamaki wouldn't have it.

"No, I want them. They are scars of love," Tamaki raised his hands, staring at them and drifting off into space.

The band had finished its number and left before Haruhi could even blink, leaving a disaster. Stomped roses and balloons cluttered the room, and a few drops of Tamaki's blood to top it off.

This was when Kyoya stepped in, trying to coax him from his fantasy.

"But you can never be a hand model," he articulated, barely looking up from his notebook.

Tamaki looked up, his dazzling blue eyes looking interested.

Haruhi opened her first aid kit, knowing he'd succumb to Kyoya, of all people. Untidy and cluttered were the only words to describe the small thing as Haruhi gaped at it. Rummaging around the disordered box, she finally found her pack of Band Aides.

"It'd be very costly for the Host Club if you're holding a girl's hands and yours are simply terrible looking." Kyoya added, writing something. No one ever knew what he was writing. With his cool, almost-creepy demeanor and his know-how of everyone's everything, sometimes people didn't want to.

"Oh Mommy why do you have to be so right!? Fine Haruhi…. You can repair my wounds, my love." Tamaki lifted his hands as if he were just crowning the next king.

_Overly dramatic as always, _Haruhi reflected as she laid various bandages and antiseptic medicine on Tamaki's fingers and palms.

"All better." She smiled as she put her stuff away, Tamaki gawking at the now 'repaired wounds'.

"OH THANK YOU HARUHI THANK YOU. YOU DID SO WELL I LOVE MY LITTLE GIRL!" Tamaki pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek in the process.

Haruhi couldn't break out of the awkward hug, her arms pinned to the sides.

Before she could round up Mori to take him away, Tamaki released his grip, going down on one knee.

Haruhi started blushing, looking around, wondering why anyone hadn't stopped Tamaki yet. Perhaps they saw the intense passion and devotion in his eyes and knew he couldn't be stopped.

Tamaki reached into his pocket, pulling out a heart-shaped adorned box.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you be mine?"

(I can't I can't I can't I can't…. Haha so this is Chapter Two of Will You Be My Valentine…. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and duh, it was Tamaki! No one else could be that ridiculous (or that romantic) *adopts old superhero TV show announcer voice* So stay tuned for the next chapter- Will Haruhi say yes to Tamaki? What's in the box? Who did Haruhi write in the 'space provided'? Comeback next time for Will You Be My Valentine (hehe) xoxo)


	3. Chapter 3

"M-mine?"

Tamaki stared up at her, the small box slightly shaking in his bandaged hands.

"Yes, will you be my belated Valentine?" His voice was weak and flimsy, as if he were purely mortified.

"Um…" Haruhi glanced around, her hands nervously clutching her shirt.

She looked up at all the patient eyes of everyone in the Host Club, even Kyoya. The Hitachiin twins both looked anxious, but Kaoru looked a bit heartbroken. Honey was smiling, of course, and he made a small movement with his hands as if to say, "Go on". Mori and Kyoya had stoic expressions, almost the same except there was a bit more gruffness in Mori's face. Kyoya seemed a bit saddened, and that made Haruhi remember their trip to the mall and their memorable encounter in a certain bedroom.

"Come on Haruchan, say yes!" Honey shouted, breaking Haruhi's thought process.

Haruhi looked down at the again frozen-in-smile Tamaki, with his trembling hands holding that small ornate box as if his life depended on it.

It was just Valentine's Day, wasn't it?

It wouldn't affect the rest of her life, right?

But Haruhi was afraid it would do just that, and not even in a bad way, but in a good way really. She could finally hitch Tamaki Suoh, the 'lonely prince', for herself. That also meant she could never be with any of the other Host members either.

Haruhi Fujioka never thought her life would be like a Japanese romance game.

She'd have to pick one in the beginning and stick it out until the end. But who exactly would be the right choice? She could always pick Tamaki, the vibrant and romantic type, or Kyoya, the cool and charming type, or Honey, the sweet and cute type, or Mori, the strong and silent type, or one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru being more mischievous and Hikaru being more sensitive. The ones who seemed to really like her were Tamaki and Kaoru. Heck, she'd went on a date with Kaoru. And each had their own strengths and each were a good choice for Haruhi. Did they all know what they were doing to her? That six choices were five too many? She should just say yes to Tamaki and get it over with. He was the one that loved her from the beginning. But Kaoru… and didn't they all love her from the beginning?

It was all so confusing that it made Haruhi weak in the knees.

Tamaki's throat-clearing brought Haruhi back to the real world.

"So, my love?"

Tamaki's voice was about as clammy as his hands.

Haruhi looked down at him and smiled, knowing instantly what to do, even if it weren't as easy as she wanted it to be. She prepared herself with a smile and a sharp inhale.

"I can't accept your present."

"W-what?"

"Your present, I can't accept it."

Tamaki stared at her with disbelief.

"No one has ever rejected anything from Tamaki Suoh! You can't you can't you can't! Come on Haruhi," he stood up, walking up close to her, "you've got to take this!"

Haruhi smiled and looked at the Host Club vacantly.

"I decided to write my card at home, so here it is." She held it out delicately, the little crumbled up paper sitting in between her thumb and forefinger.

Before Tamaki could grab it, Kyoya snatched it from her hand, and looked at it.

"Ahh, I'll be sure to deliver the chocolate accordingly." He slipped it into a compartment of his notebook and nodded, smiling a bit, and he returned to his area.

"Thank you Kyoya, and thank you Tamaki, it was a sweet gesture, but I could never repay you."

Tamaki smiled, looking off into space.

"Oh yes, you could definitely."

Haruhi made a weird expression and walked over to Honey and Mori.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she breathed as she kissed each of their cheeks, having to reach up to kiss Mori's.

"Aha Haruchan kissed me! Are you jealous, Tamaki!?" Honey did a little dance as he rubbed his face.

Mori stayed quiet, but a bit of color appeared to his face.

Tamaki stood, dumbfounded.

"A… a… a kiss?" He whispered, mouth slack.

Haruhi skipped to Kyoya in his corner and pecked his cheek, making him look up and grin widely.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Kyoya cheered, his eyes brightening to what Haruhi saw in them all along. Kyoya was more than a cold young businessman. She saw that from time and time again.

Haruhi turned around, both Kaoru and Hikaru standing before her.

"You better wish us a Happy Valentine's Day Fujioka," they exclaimed in unison.

Haruhi nodded, and kissed each's cheeks, spending a second longer on Kaoru's. It wasn't on purpose, but Haruhi found herself wanting to kiss him even more than his brother.

Tamaki sat back against the wall, expressionless.

"I didn't forget you, Suoh."

She sidestepped the brothers, looking at the drama king pouting.

Almost galloping forward, she leaned up against him, wishing him a happy Valentine's before going to kiss his cheek.

But before her lips could brush his skin, he turned, making her kiss him full on the lips.

Haruhi's eyes widened, but fluttered closed as Tamaki held her cheeks as they shared a belated Valentine's kiss.

(EEEEEEEE haha sorry for being sooooo late with this chapter but I hoped you liked it! And sorry for short message, me tummy hurts and I don't feel like being social lol, but see ya later and xoxo)


End file.
